Korrin
Korrin is a Toa of Infinity that was leader of the Toa Anima and the master of the Terak Arts. Matoran Just a Matoran of Light Matoran of Infinity can access some of their powers as a Matoran. Korrin was a Scholar at Tu-Sortis, a village in Sortis Magna. One day while rumagging through some scrolls, he found a Toa Stone wrapped in it. But not just a Toa Stone, rather an Infinity Stone, which gives the user intesified powers of Infinity. He used it on himself in the broken-down remains of the Toa Suva. He was transformed into a powerful Toa. As a Toa As a Toa, Korrin formed a team known as the Toa Anima to protect against Makuta's forces in Sortis Magna. It consisted of Toa Soulgazer, Toa of Pain, Toa Uran, Toa of Aurating Power, and Toa Sero, Toa of Bounding. All of them were of lesser known elements. Their first battle together was against a Shadow-Infected Spider Squid. That is when Soulgazer turned on them and they were left with only 3 instead of the usual six. Korrin and the others fought many battles after that. Eventually making it to the hive of Makuta, also known as Jkkawok. Immediately after entering they were greeted by Teridax himself. Teridax Anounced he would use Jkkawok to blow up Spherus Magna. As the Toa could not let that happen a battle began. Makuta shout a beam of Shadow at Uran which he jolted back with a beam of Solid Destruction. As Makuta was more well trained, the beam bounced back and decimated Uran. the other toa Vindictively charged at Teridax. While Sero locked Teridax in place Korrin tried to fire some pulses at him. But they proved near-ineffective. Makuta then said, "Say hello to my new ally". Soulgazer came foward. The Toa felt even more vengeful after that. They realized why Soulgazer had turned on them, so he can reach greater power with Shadow. While Korrin and Sero fought Soulgazer, they realized Makuta had fled. Evenntually Soulgazer revealed that he was not really working for Makuta, but rather in the Hand of Arkatha, which was allied with the toa. Sero, left weak from binding such a powerful being (Makuta) was carried out by Soulgazer while they made their may to the Arkatha base. Sero had to be healed by Arkatha himself to fix his wounds. Arkatha sent Sero and Korrin off, not as Toa, but as free souls, allowed to maximize their elemental abilities. Adventurer After a while Korrin and Sero split ways. Sero was eventually found deceased at the hands of Enforcers of Death. Korrin survived and found shelter in the Terak Caverns, where Terak lived. Terak was a even more powerful being than Teridax. He taught Korrin the true Mastery of Infinity. He learned Mind Reading, Levitation, and best of all, the three Terak Runes, Summoning, Duplicating, and Maximizing. Which he put to good use. Still torn from the deaths of two of his former companions. He wanted to Confront Teridax once more for a final battle. He located Teridax on the Ever-Still Waters, mulling over his thoughts. Korrin Spoke up Teridax, "This is payback!" Korrin used his minding reading powers to predict his enemy movements, but Teridax sagaciously did not think his movements but rather leading him in false directions. Korrin Realized this and flew Teridax up in the sky the slammed him back down. hundreds of Shadow Leeches came down from the sky. Korrin slaughtered the evil creatures. In return Makuta slammed his Sword down, knocking Korrin back. As he stood up Korrin sent five boulders slamming into Teridax. He then crumbled and fell into the water. Korrin ended his journey there finding home in his village years ago. Current State Korrin is in Tu-Sortis. Away from danger. Abilities and Traits Korrin was cold and cunning, but showed feelings in times of danger. He would always be there if help was needed. Korrin had The ability of Infinity and the Terak. His abilities are listed in the Infobox. Weapons Korrin had and Infinity Javelin, which could shoot Pulses of Infinity, a highly powerful material. He also had the Terak Runes which were crafted by Terak himself. Trivia * Korrin met Makuta between their first and final meeting. He froze Makuta in a block of ice similar to the one the Toa Metru used.